Montage Parody
'''Montage parody '''is a term refers to series of meme videos on YouTube that also includes MLGs, with dank gaming memes and montage added on the original material. However now the term refers to a meme that is an evolved & developed form of MLGs. Having considered dead for years, now MLGs found a new place and became stronger. This will again gain its popularity in the future, which helps MLG be the best meme ever. It is an example showing that MLGs are not only the videos that contains Doritos, Mtn Dew, Snoop Dogg, Weed, Noscoping,... but also anything, any stuffs (must be dank) in games included in a parody video for the purpose of making viewers get laughs and seizures. Difference from traditional MLG Montage Parody Of course this is MLG. Editing styles and memes of Montage parody, like old & traditional MLGs, are dank. Old memes can be found in a Montage Parody. But a Montage Parody also includes new & trending stuffs and memes. It requires more editing, more cinematic special effects, and a storyline. It can contain montages from any games, not only FPSs. Traditional MLG meme videos is actually a sub-category of this. Stuffs This is a list of things that happens in those videos: * Dank memes * Things from games: Call of Duty but also League of Legends, Mario Bros, MK etc. * Dramatic special effects in movies * Vines * Other videos' cutscenes * Storyline * Sentence mixing * loops * Remixes and dubsteps * Ear rapes Memes often seen in a Montage Parody * All dank memes that MLG Montage Parody includes * Kill sound effect * Ali-A intro * Triggered * Wake me up inside * Bowsette * E meme * Big Smoke's Order * Uganda Knuckles * SFM animatronics (TF2, L4D2, Fnaf) History Though Montage Parodies have appeared on YouTube in 2012 and then 2014 along with MLG, this type of editing was uncared and if one sees a montage parody, they then think it's a normal MLG video or just "meme". AncientReality, Senpai Kush and especially Alecmolon used these effect in their music remix videos and real-life vlog footages. For example, Senpai uploaded a video with horror game effects "Charlie Charlie gone wrong". Materialisimo made these videos too, which include storylines e.g: "MLG Antivirus". One trending montage parody now on YouTube is PUBG.EXE. Second generation MLGYoutubers are trying to make these video, in order to show people that MLG is not only dead, overused memes but any memes involve game montage. Because the title containing "MLG..." doesn't gain much popularity now, these videos are often titled as "... dank memes". Types There're officially 6 types of Montage parody. Notice that not every videos that contain gaming stuffs and random memes are considered Montage Parody, like FlyingKitty's YTPs or random SFMs. Any type of Montage Parody must include dank memes as well, as you can see in the table. Below is the table of types of Montage Parody: Montage parody YouTubers 1st Generation * Senpai Kush * Materialisimo * Alecmolon * Dank Memer * Dolan Dark * Markiplier 2nd Generation * Rgx Rgx * UN5TOPP4BLE Category:Memes